


Paradise

by LetsbeAwesome



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cute death, F/M, Technically genderless, but when I wrote it I imagined Jughead watching Betty, this is a story about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsbeAwesome/pseuds/LetsbeAwesome
Summary: This is a story about what Death sees.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that really cute Death video.

I’ve known you since the moment you were born, although you didn’t know of me until much later. 

I’ve celebrated with you when you kick the winning goal when you were 6 years old. 

I cried with as you watched your mother take her last breath. 

I sat with in the bathtub as you put a metal blade to your wrist. 

I cried as you screamed for me to come to you and take you away, knowing that I couldn’t. 

It wasn’t time. 

I was the one who led down the back ally where you found one who pulled you from the dark clutches of your pain. 

I watched as you saw them laying there on the ground bleeding, I helped carry you carry them to the hospital, keeping them up when you didn’t think you had the strength. 

I watched as you sat with them, holding their hand, begging them to open their eyes because ‘They has so much left to do in this life.’ 

With a little meddling on my part I got to see the joy in your eyes as you see their eyes slowly open. 

I cheered as you kissed them after promising to love one another till the end of time. 

I cried as they started to change, yelled as they left you alone in the home you built together. 

I watched determination filled your eyes as you resolved yourself to raise the small bundle of life whimpering in it bassinet by yourself. 

I held your hand as you swallowed back tears as your stomach cramped from hunger while you watched her munch happily on the last of the cereal in your house. 

I held you as you cried in your bed, your body wrapped protectively around the only thing you think is worth living for. Her nuzzling into your chest with her little fingers clenched into your shirt. Holding as tightly to you as you her. 

I jumped with joy as you got a big promotion at work. A job you’ve worked so hard for and had so many sleepless nights over. The bonus letting you rest easy for the first time in 3 years. 

I watched you through the highest points and lowest points of your life. Holding your hand and cheering you on since the day you breathed your first breath of air. But you never knew. You knew of me but you never saw me, never felt my touch or presence. You knew my name and that I could come in threes, you knew of me when your mother drew her last breath. 

You knew me your whole life, but you never knew I was there with you always. 

Not until you were old and withered, on your bed, surrounded by the family you watched and helped grow. She was there holding your hand so tight, just like she did when she was little. 

That’s when you saw me for the first time. At first you were shocked as your family surrounding started to fade and you stood painlessly for the first time in years. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” You spoke, your voice steady. 

“You know I am.” I said. Watching you wake towards me effortlessly. Pleased that you no longer hurt. 

“You’re Death.” You said with the same determination in your eyes as you had all those years ago. 

“Yes.” I smiled at you unable to keep the smile off my face. 

You turned towards your family, watching them smile and laugh as they tell find memories they had with you.

“Are you ready?” I ask, holding my hand out for you. 

You smile, turn and grab my hand. “Where are you taking me?” You ask. Letting me lead you through the white mist that surrounds us. 

I start leading you towards the golden haze glowing through what was once your bedroom door. 

“To paradise.”


End file.
